


Messages to [Redacted]

by LadyRWidow



Series: Primary AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortality, Loss of Innocence, Marinette suffers I'm sorry, PrimaryAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRWidow/pseuds/LadyRWidow
Summary: Starting from the top. A one-sided perspective from Ladybug to [Redacted].Please read Ch.5 of the first work in the series before reading this. This relies heavily on context. Link is in the notes at the beginning.





	1. MM//Yoyo...//Archives//Entry.018

**Author's Note:**

> [Context For Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180446/chapters/50444657)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Ladybug to [Redacted]

MM//Yoyo...//Archives//Entry.018

From: LM

To: BA

Date: 23.1.2045 - 19:53 

Dear Mlle [Redacted], 

It’s been a few months and I know I’ve sent maybe... 15 letters since then? I must be annoying you with all of them and I can already hear [redacted]: ‘Every wasted second is a second you can never get back’. Sure, as if they don't spend half of the day with their noses buried in a book. Sounds like something stolen from a Hallmark movie, I swear(do those... still exist? I’ve been out of the loop for so- ). ANYWAY. Thanks for reading through my rambling. I should probably start on my report!

D and O are doing... ok! Definitely better than when I first started out; however, I do have some doubts with O. I... I know that I said that the Owl was the best for this situation, but I’m not liking the attitude O is starting to take with D. I’ve seen him ignore her suggestions and throw himself into danger without any visible thought. He’s snapping at her and looks so angry most of the time. I don’t understand what’s happening anymore. They had always been friendly with each other in the temple and seemed to get along! I thought they would be good for each other. 

I’ve attempted to reach out against your previous suggestions to ‘let them work it out’ and I think I may have made it worse? He won’t talk to me anymore. D has pleaded with me multiple times, but I don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t help someone who won’t talk to me!

The situation in Athens is... I don’t know how to describe it anymore. You told me it was bad but... seeing it is something else. And the worst thing is that I’m not sure if we’re helping or hurting the situation. The people are so angry and distrusting and I don’t blame them. The government is slow to make change and I’m not sure if they CAN make all the changes that people need even if they wanted to. D is constantly telling me that she feels as if she’s choking on the very air she breathes here and, frankly, she’s not the only one. 

There’s also a problem I know I’ve brought up before, but I can’t not say this. They don’t trust us. At all. D and O are foreigners and they can tell just by looking at them and hearing them speak. It wasn’t like it was all those years ago when we were fighting [redacted] and were in our home city where we knew the culture and the people. We so clearly belonged that they accepted us because we were _theirs_. 

I was thinking about giving out a Miraculous to a local, the way [redacted] did with me. I wasn’t particularly trained in how to be a wielder, but I turned out just fine, didn’t I? 

I hope this letter reaches you without much trouble and you don’t find this too illegible. My yoyo keeps giving me errors and replacing all of your names and personal information with [redacted]. 

I know this is technically supposed to be a report, but I had to ask if everything was ok? Are you eating and sleeping well? Are the others feeling better? Are the kids doing ok with their training? I know it’s pretty hard and kind of a pain, but they work themselves so hard and I can’t help but worry for them. 

With Love, 

[Redacted]

!Warning: All confidential information or inappropriate statements will be censored or removed according to ** Temple Guidelines! 

MM//Yoyo...//Audio//Archives//Entry.021

[00:54] LB: ... I’m scar ed Al$@//!&/

.

[01:23]

.

.

.

.

[21:17] *sobbing*

.

.

[End Transcript 36:21]


	2. MM//Yoyo...//Archives//Entry.024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location: Athens, Greece  
Year: 2045  
From Ladybug to [Redacted]

MM//Yoyo...//Archives//Entry.024

From: LM  
To: BA

Date: 02.09.2045 - 21:23 

Dear Mlle [Redacted], 

[Redacted], something is wrong. I’ve sent you at least 4 messages already and I haven’t heard a word from you, or anyone else if I’m going to be frank. Are you getting them? I need to speak to you or Re--s-s, or--just--somebody! I’m beyond my depth here and seriously freaking out!

O... O is gone. D can’t find him and I’ve been looking absolutely everywhere. I would think that he left the city, but I can still feel his presence. D is really worried and has been scouting for the threat that we were ORIGINALLY here for while also attempting to find common ground with the citizens, but it’s just not working out. 

I’ve started patrolling with D while O is... missing, and I’m starting to see the whole picture.

There’s rioting, B. They’re not at the point of full blown violence, but yesterday I saw someone go at an opposing protest group with bats and crowbars. I may be wrong, but I don’t believe some of the more violent protestors were even from the city. I know Athens is a pretty popular tourist area, but something about this was different. Do-do people do that? Go around looking for ways to start a fight? 

The local government has been retaliating with tear gas and police in full-body gear. They have guns, B. No one has been shot at yet but everyone is tense, angry, and, on some level, so so tired. 

There’s no social media or news coverage on the riots or any of the recent peaceful protests. The government has been limiting civilian’s access to the internet and contact to people outside and inside of the city starting a week ago. They haven’t been completely successful, but the censorship and attempted isolation is worrying me. I think they’re trying to keep protestors from organizing. I heard some whispers about the United Nations getting involved, but there was nothing of real substance that suggested any action on their part. 

I don’t like this. I’m formally requesting back-up as well as requesting that I be allowed to give out the Lion Miraculous and personally interfere in some capacity. I will be sending in a second report to include further details on the situation.

[Redacted], please. I’m - 

.

Snee d b sk ip

Adr- wqn

Sdf

\------//---er/ror//-- data corrupt$#!#$*#)!$#92++~~--

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

MM//Yoyo...//Audio//Archives//Auto//Entry.125

4.9.2045 - 18:53 

[00:02] [Redacted], they started talking about a curfew just this morning and it’s supposed to be in affect in less than 10 minutes. The protesters aren’t budging and I can already see police cars coming around the corner, we need t-

[00:26] *distant yelling*

[00:34] Wha - oh my -oh my go-

[00:39] *wind whistling/buzzing* [inaudible 00:09] *screaming*

[00:42] *sirens and muffled voices* Do nt [inaudible 00:02 seconds] oot! D o-

[00:44] [Redacted]!

[Redacted] 

[Redacted] 

[Redacted]

[Redacted]

[Redacted]

[Redacted]

[Redacted]

.

.

.

[End Transcript 02:42]  



	3. [Redacted] to Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location: Tibet  
Year: 2046  
From [Redacted] to Ladybug

BT//TClo...//Users//BA//Messages//AutoSave//002  
  


From: BA  


To: LM  
  


01.02.2046 - 04:51   
  


[Redacted] where the f*** are you. The stiffs at the temple are getting on my a** because they haven’t heard a report from you in ages. I’ll try to keep them off of you as long as I can, but I don’t exactly have a lot of control over here, especially after the incident in Marseille... 

If this fuDGIN app censors one more word I type in I’m actually going to break something. 

All of that stupidity aside, seriously [Redacted], are you ok? Your last report was... shady as f*** and I did some digging into the group audio files from the Owl and the Dove. I get Owl disappeared so I’m not getting any files from him, but everything from the Dove cut off around the beginning of September last year. Should I be worried about that? Did you have to take her Miraculous? 

I’m still not getting any info other than your reports about what’s going on in Athens and I am seriously not liking this silent treatment thing you’ve got going on right now. If you don’t respond, I will be coming over there and you will not be happy to see me, I promise you. 

Message me. 

[Redacted]  
  


* * *

  


BT//TClo...//Users//BA//Messages//AutoSave//003  
  


From: BA  
To: LM  
  


01.11.2046 - 09:18  
  


Ok, you know I love you, but I’m seriously not willing to stare at that stupid racist mf-ers face for as much as I’ve had to in the last few months. Seriously, message me. I don’t care how long it is. Even a sentence would be something to get them off our backs. 

[Redacted]  
  


* * *

  


BT//TClo...//Users//BA//Messages//AutoSaveFailed//004  
  


From: BA  
To: LM  
  


01.16.2046 - 18:23  
  


[Redacted] I’m serious, message me. You’re starting to scare me.   
  


Send Message? [ **✔** ][☓]

\------Message Failed to Send------- 

Send Message? [ **✔** ][☓]

\------Message Failed to Send------- 

Send Message? [ **✔** ][☓]

\------Message Failed to Send------- 

Send Message? [ **✔** ][☓]

\------Message Failed to Send------- 

Send Message? [ **✔** ][☓]

\------Message Failed to Send------- 

Send Message? [ **✔** ][☓]

\------Message Failed to Send------- 

BT//TClo...//Users//BA//Messages//AutoSaveFailed//005  
  


From: BA  
To: LM  
  


01.16.2046 - 18:29  
  


M please  
  


Send Message? [ **✔** ][☓]

\------Message Failed to Send-------  
  


* * *

  


BT//TClo...//Users//BO//Audio//AutoSave//049  
  


VO: This is not your mission to intercede on, [Redacted]. [00:53 inaudible muffling]  


BA: Does it look like I give a shit? [Redacted] is my friend and you sent her out on a mission she was not ready for! 

VO: [Cough] She’s spent almost 2 decades with us. How much more time would you say we should have given her? 

BA: Fu- As much time as she needed! You know she came here traumatized and scared out of her damn mind. And what do you do? Throw her to fre- to the sharks! 

VO: She was an untrained Primary [Redacted], it was absolutely necessary for her to begin training immedi - 

BA: [Louder] Bullshit! She needed therapy, not your outdated crock of sh - 

VO: That is enough from you! You’ve been walking on thin ice for years and by all standards you should not even be a part of this temple. I forbid you from interceding on this mission. 

BA: You can’t d - 

VO: Another Primary will be sent to assess the situation. You are too emotionally compromised to perform your duties. 

BA: And you wonder why I'm never here anymore. 

[0:06 Silence] 

VO: Al - 

BA: Screw you!  
  


[End Transcript 2:07] 

* * *

  


BT//TClo...//Users//BA//Messages//AutoSaveFailed//005

From: BA  
To: LM  
  


01.17.2046 - 03:03  
  


I’m coming for you, hang on.   
  


Send Message? [ **✔** ][☓]

\------Message Failed to Send------- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said from which SIDE IT WAS ONE SIDED.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me ages to figure out the font oof.


End file.
